One Sided Love
by Tragic Ophelia
Summary: Chloe decides to move on one rainy night, while walking around Metropolis. What is it with me and rain? (Author formerly Insanechica14)


Author: Ally

Title: One Sided Love

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: Belongs to either the WB or _Les Miserables_. Meaning I don't own 'em.

Category: Romance, Angst

Notes: The song is "On My Own", sung in Les Mis by Eponine. Why, oh why, can't I write happy fics? Maybe my song choice had something to do here, but still... Oh, and your choice of who the guy is, too. 

"On my own all again." Chloe Sullivan walked down the grass to the path by the river. Wrapping her arms tightly around herself, Chloe started walking around the path. She wasn't a teenager anymore, so why all this teenage angst? She was all alone, and she felt the tears lightly falling on her cheeks. Everyone else in the city was probably asleep, or at least in the residential area she was walking in. Chloe navigated the streets of Metropolis until morning, closing her eyes when she couldn't remember an area, wishing she was walking with someone else. Ever since she had learned he had gotten together with her, she had felt like this.

__

On my own

Pretending he's beside me

All alone, I walk with him till morning

Without him, I feel his arms around me

And when I lose my way

I close my eyes 

And he has found me

The rain made the pavement slick, and somewhat shiny. Sitting on a bench in Riverside Park, Chloe saw her reflection in the water that was there. Her eyes were red, he hair tousled, and her makeup ruined. Every time she closed her eyes, she could only see one image. She only saw him, and never without her. She looked up, and glanced at the trees. Through her tears, Chloe saw the tress in a blurry form, reminding her of a time when they had once came to the same park and had a picnic.

In the rain

The pavement shines like silver

All the lights are misty in the river

In the darkness, the trees are full of starlight

And all I see is him and me 

Forever and forever

And yet she knew that the picture of them was never going to happen. It was all a fantasy she had wished for. Anytime she said something, it was to herself and not to him, not to _her. _He never knew how she felt, and she liked it that way. He was blind to her feelings, and everything else. Perfect. Even though he didn't know, and never would, she thought that there would always be a chance. "Hope... Hope is all I have, isn't it?" Chloe said softly. 

And I know 

It's only in my mind

That I'm talking to myself and not to him

And although, I know that he is blind

Still I say

There's a way for us

As the sun rose, Chloe walked into her townhouse. He was gone now, and there was nothing she could do about it. Everything was like it was before, wasn't it? "The river is just a river, Chlo." Her world had rapidly changed, though. Everything seemed strange and new, even though she had been living in Smallville for a few years now. Everything was a fresh start.

I love him, but when the night is over

He is gone

The river's just a river

Without him, the world around me changes

The trees are bare and everywhere

The streets are full of strangers

"It as just a crush," Chloe muttered. "Who are you trying to convince? There's no one here, remember?" She shook her head and sighed. It hadn't been real, ever, and now she knew. His world was fine without her, and her world could be fine without him. She could go find something new to love. Something that could take the place in her heart she once held. Someone to take that spot. "I'll go out, make a name of myself, and then 

I love him, but everyday I'm learning

All my life, I've only been pretending

Without me, his world will go on turning

The world is full of happiness

That I have never known

Chloe smiled her first smile in days. "I'm on my own... Now, it's time to make what I want mine." She poured the cups of coffee, and sat at the table. Her aunt would be down shortly to start the day. "I love him, but it's time to move on. Time to find something new. Something or someone that can love me fully and wholly." Grabbing the paper, she started grinning, and then laughing. After all, who said one sided love was bad?

I love him...

I love him...

I love him,

But only on my own

****

Several Years Later

Chloe laughed as she waltzed into the room. Looking around, she spotted him, without her. She was with someone else, laughing and smiling triumphantly.

"Chloe!" He called, walking across the room to join her.

"Hi..." She said, smiling at him. "How are you?"

"Good, good. And you?"

"Great... So, what happened with you and her?"

"Oh, it ended a few months later. It wasn't really serious."

"I thought you were in love with her," Chloe said.

"I thought I was," he explained.

"Oh."

"Well, I have to go, but congratulations on your engagement, Chlo! You are happy, right?"

"Happier than I ever dreamed to be. It was nice seeing you," Chloe said truthfully.

"You too. And don't be a stranger, okay?" he said.

"A phone works two ways," she pointed out.

"I'll put you at the top of my speed dial." He quickly hugged her, then walked away. Smiling, Chloe realized that whatever she had experienced wasn't love. Turning, she found her fiancee standing there.

"Dance with me, love?"

"Of course," Chloe said, smiling as she wrapped her arms around him. Smiling, she realized that this... This was a love she could use on her own.


End file.
